Story:Starship Archer/Battle Lines/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer is at high warp on course for the Betazed System. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Lieutenant Clarkson is looking at a PADD reviewing some engine installtions the Archer went through when the ship was at Earth, and he hands two PADDs to Lieutenant Myers and Ensign James. CLARKSON Myers you and James reroute the EPS relays on decks two and nine, the Captain may order the power to be rerouted from those decks during the battle. The two Officers walk over to the back of Engineering to reroute the power. MYERS I've rerouted the sensors from here so we can take this section. James gets out a Phaser and shoots an officer as Myers does the same thing and then Lieutenant Clarkson leaps over the table as sparks erupt from it as the phaser beam misses him and he rolls out of Engineering as the big door comes down and he tapped his combadge. CLARKSON Security to Deck Sixteen shots fired in main engineering five of my staff attacked me and stunned half the Engineering staff. CUT TO: INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Taylor leans back in her chair. TAYLOR Damn it not now John take a team to Main Engineering and retake it, we're about to go into a battle and we can't have this right now. MARTIN (Nod) Aye, Captain. Both Commander Martin and Lieutenant Mason head to Deck Sixteen. Sito gets worried about John as he and Mason walks into the turbo-lift. TAYLOR (Sighs) Damn it. INT-DECK SIXTEEN Commander Martin, Lieutenant Mason, and two Marines walk up to the big door, as Kyle walks over to them. MARTIN (to Clarkson) Kyle report? CLARKSON Five of my staff has taken over Engineering, as long as they're locked out of the warp drive we've got the advantage. Commander Martin thinks for a minute as he taps his combadge. MARTIN This is Commander John Martin, I have a security team just outside this room you are requested to drop your weapons or we'll take Engineering by force. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Myers tapped her combadge. MYERS Commander we're not losing our lives in a foolish attempt to retake a doomed planet, so we're making a new plan we're attacking every Cardassian outpost in revenge against them for killing our comrades! MARTIN (Com voice) Ensign we're at war and the Captain needs us to work together, I know how you feel about the Maquis being put down by the Cardassians my brother was apart of them Brandon Martin I didn't know till he resigned his Starfleet Commission two days ago. Ensign James chimes in. JAMES Sir the Dominion are too powerful with the Breen by their side we can't win this war. MYERS You see Commander we've been planning this for awhile now and we're not going to stop. INT-DECK SIXTEEN A fire fight starts as Commander Martin, Lieutenant Mason and two Marines take cover and defend themselves from the Mutineers who tried to ambush them. MARTIN Bridge we've been engaged, fall back to Deck fifteen! The security force retreats along with Commander Martin and Lieutenant Clarkson. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Commander Martin and his team come out from under the floor as Captain Taylor walks up to him. TAYLOR Commander Report? MARTIN The former Maquis Rebels have taken deck Sixteen and they're not letting it go. Then the ship jolts. ENS. MARTIN One Breen Warship bearing one-eight-zero mark seven-five-six! Lieutenant Mason goes to the tactical console. MASON Shields at forty-five percent! Ship rocks under fire. TAYLOR Return fire! Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console and presses the fire button. EXT-SPACE Archer's aft launcher fires two photons and destroys the Breen Warship. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) ENS. MARTIN No sign of any other Breen cruisers. Captain Taylor goes back to her chair. TAYLOR Maintain course and speed Kara, Commander get me shipwide. Commander Martin activates the ship's intercom. TAYLOR All hands this is the Captain speaking we're about to head into battle against the Dominion/Cardassian forces in control of Betazed, and I know that the Maquis on the crew are worried about what will happened but we will win this fight and retake the planet all I need you to do is to lay down your weapons and return to duty no charges will be brought upon you. A few minutes goes by. MYERS (Com voice) Captain we're laying down our weapons now, and will submit to a court martial. Taylor nods at Lieutenant Mason he leaves with two Security guards. MARTIN We did it. Taylor goes back to her chair and sits down. (End of Act Two, Fade out)